staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Września 2007
05:20 Notacje - Zdzisław Tranda cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny 05:25 Obywatele mają głos - Bojowniczki o prawa kobiet (Grassroots); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2006) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 6 września; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3500 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3715); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3501 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3716); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:25 Kopciuszek - Królewskie wesele odc. 26 (Shinderera monogatari - A happy marriage); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1995) 09:50 Budzik - Morza i oceany 10:20 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 1 (Wicked Science); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:50 Moja farma - Pepito w Gwatemali (My Life on the Farm.Pepito in Guatemala); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 11:05 Przyjaciele; talk-show 11:20 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 21 - Nauka dla innowacji; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 902; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1291; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1472; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Obywatele mają głos - Sąsiedzi sąsiadom (Grassroots); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2006) 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 4 (Wild Card ep. 4, Hell Week); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3502 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3717); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3503 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3718); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1296; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1473; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 907; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przyjaciele z podwórka - Skarb piratów, odc. 1 (Backyardigans // Pirate treasure, ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Zagubieni III - odc. 1 (Lost III, ep. 1, A Tale of Two Cities) - txt str 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:15 Zagubieni III - odc. 2 (Lost III, ep. 3, The Glass Ballerina); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:05 Sprawa dla reportera 22:45 Teleexpress nocą 23:05 Czołówka Na własne oczy 23:05 Na własne oczy - W imię miłości (In the Name of Love. The Life and Death of Diana, Princes of Wales); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 24:00 Krzyż Walecznych 80'; film fabularny 01:25 Był taki dzień - 6 września; felieton 01:25 Notacje - Jan Nowak - Jeziorański cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny 01:35 Krzyżówka Gotówka - teleturniej interaktywny 02:40 Zakończenie programu 05:35 Statek miłości - odc. 57/249 (The Love Boat (53) s. 3/ 4 Going My Way, Dance with Me, Doc, Be Patient); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:25 Statek miłości - odc.58/249 (The Love Boat (55) s. 3/5 The Audit Couple, My Boyfriend?s Back, The Scoop); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:15 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Hydronauci - Odc 18/26 Zabawa w chowanego (Hide And Seek); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2005) 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Hydronauci - Odc 19/26 Wieloryb na deser (A Whale Of A Meal); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 4 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9:55, i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:25 10:55 Panorama 11:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 48; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Magnum - odc. 149/162 Gdzie jest Melody? (MAGNUM P. I. s. 7 (Missing Melody)); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:25 Klinika pod kangurem - Odc 23/25 (Out There); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Australia, USA (2004) 13:00 Co ci dolega? - Poskramianie raka (World in View - Taming The Beast); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:50 Duże dzieci - (54); talk-show 14:45 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 3, odc. 10/22 (31) - Gwiazdka (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 3, ep. 9010 - THE CHRISTMAS MYSTERY); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 510; serial TVP 16:25 Gliniarz i prokurator - (80) Tatuś wrócił (Jake and the Fatman, s.4, ep. 9013, DADDY?S HOME); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 17:20 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 2/40 (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/LV; teleturniej 19:40 Miłość w Nowym Jorku (Autumn in New York) - txt str 777 101'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2000) 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Sport Telegram 22:00 Dr House - odc. 1/22 (House, M. D. ep. Pilot Eps. #EP024) 42'; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:45 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:15 Ulice Kultury - (35); magazyn 23:35 Czy świat oszalał? Japonia - syndrom męża na emeryturze. (Japan - retired husband syndrome); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 00:20 Biuro kryminalne - odc. 11; serial TVP 01:10 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 02:10 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kurier 07:45 Rozmowa dnia, Publicystyka Polska 2007 07:55 Ćwicz z Trójką, Info 08:00 Kurier flesz 08:04 Kurier Gość 08:15 Kurier flesz 08:18 Pogoda 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny 08:25 Przegląd prasy 08:30 Kurier 08:39 Przegląd prasy 08:42 Serwis sportowy 08:45 Podróże z Zofią Suską, Przyroda i podróże 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:01 Serwis ekonomiczny 16:06 Serwis sportowy 16:13 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 Takie jest życie, Publicystyka Polska 2007 17:10 Ćwicz z Trójką, Info 17:15 Plus - minus, Magazyn 2007 17:30 Kurier 17:56 Pogoda 18:00 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18:20 Sport, Wiadomości sportowe 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Rozmowa dnia, Publicystyka Polska 2007 18:40 Świadkowie nieznanych historii, Publicystyka 19:10 Podaj cegłę, Info Polska 2007 19:25 Eko echo, Info 19:40 Nie pozwól na to, Publicystyka 19:50 Ćwicz z Trójką, Info 20:01 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:43 Pogoda 20:50 Trzeci wymiar, program publicystyczny 2007 21:30 Kurier 21:43 Pogoda 21:45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Rozmowa dnia, Publicystyka Polska 2007 22:15 Kurier Biznes 22:30 Kurier 22:40 Pogoda 22:43 Patrol 3, Magazyn 2007 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Kurier 23:56 Pogoda 00:01 Życie za murem - Braterska miłość, odc. 1{PL}, film dokumentalny Niemcy 2004 00:53 Trzeci wymiar, program publicystyczny 2007 01:28 Kurier 01:53 Pogoda 01:56 Kurier Biznes 02:09 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:30 Sekret Laury (149) - telenowela 07:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:45 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:40 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (64): Pomyłka - serial komediowy 09:15 Strażnik Teksasu (134) - serial sensacyjny 10:15 13 posterunek (3) - serial komediowy 10:45 Miodowe lata (76): Mordercy są wśród nas - serial komediowy 11:30 Samo życie (930) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem (172) - serial obyczajowy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (539) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Świat według Bundych (84) - serial komediowy 15:15 Benny Hill (51) - program rozrywkowy 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:45 13 posterunek (4) - serial komediowy 17:15 Miodowe lata (77): Mikołajki - serial komediowy 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (540) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (931) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Skazany na śmierć (21) - serial sensacyjny 21:00 Skazany na śmierć (22) - serial sensacyjny 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (22) - serial kryminalny 22:55 Ślepy zaułek - komedia sensacyjna 01:10 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:10 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:45 Music Spot - program muzyczny left|thumb|79x79px 05:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:45 Telesklep 06:30 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 07:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:00 Program rozrywkowy 11:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:05 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy 13:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:15 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 15:15 Marina - telenowela 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Pogoda 19:40 Sport - program informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 21:30 Prawdziwe historie: Kto zabił moją córkę? - film sensacyjny 23:30 Krok od domu - serial kryminalny 00:30 Twarzą w twarz - serial sensacyjny 01:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:10 Wyścig po kasę 02:15 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:15 Telesklep 03:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 05:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:10 Telesklep 07:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:40 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy 08:40 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 09:35 Kryminalni: Klub - serial kryminalny 10:40 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction 11:40 Zabawa od kuchni - konkurs interaktywny 12:40 Telesklep 13:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 14:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 16:25 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 17:00 Kryminalni: Jubiler - serial kryminalny 18:05 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19:35 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 20:10 Trujący bluszcz - dramat kryminalny 22:10 Nie z tego świata - serial science fiction 23:10 Projekt plaża - extra - magazyn 23:45 Wywiad z wampirem - horror left|thumb|79x79px 05:35 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Rzeszowski 05:55 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:20 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 08:50 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 09:20 Saint-Tropez (33) - serial obyczajowy 10:20 Big Brother - reality show 10:50 Beverly Hills 90210 (50) - serial obyczajowy 11:50 Big Brother - reality show 12:50 Wybrańcy fortuny (3) - serial obyczajowy 13:50 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 14:25 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:25 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial obyczajowy 16:55 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 17:30 Wybrańcy fortuny (4) - serial obyczajowy 18:30 Big Brother – prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Saint-Tropez (34) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Big Brother - reality show 21:00 Uniwersalny żołnierz: Powrót - film sensacyjny 22:45 Program rozrywkowy 23:00 Big Brother - extra - reality show 23:30 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 00:35 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 01:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:10 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:35 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 03:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05:50 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 06:20 Zbuntowana - telenowela 07:05 Pogoda 07:15 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 08:20 Andromeda - serial science fiction 09:10 Buon Appetito! - magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 10:40 Telezakupy 12:55 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13:35 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 14:05 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 15:05 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 16:05 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 17:05 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 17:30 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Pogoda 17:55 Andromeda - serial science fiction 18:45 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Zmienić skórę - thiller 21:45 Pogoda 21:50 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach - serial sensacyjny 22:45 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 00:05 Dziewczyna do wzięcia - film erotyczny 01:50 Rybia nocka left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Litery; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (36); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Opole na bis - Opole 2007 na bis - Premiery; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 15; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Zaproszenie - Frankenstein i Marianna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 903; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1285; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 13:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 82; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 W stronę świata - odc. 11* Wojciech Krzemiński i Andrzej Udalski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Niech się święci 1 maja; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Nasze domy - odc.1/12; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Na misyjnym szlaku - Wyjrzyj przez okno; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Przy granicy; reportaż 16:30 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Litery; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 15; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 903; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kasztaniaki - Babie lato; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1285; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Oparte na faktach - Rozmowy z katem 82'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Maciej Englert; wyk.:Andrzej Zieliński, Piotr Fronczewski, Sławomir Orzechowski, Marek Kasprzyk, Maciej Wojdyła, Grzegorz Wojdon, Zbigniew Suszyński, Danuta Szaflarska, Andrzej Niemirski, Marcin Jędrzejewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Warto rozmawiać - Polska strachu czy optymizmu?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:50 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 15; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 903; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kasztaniaki - Babie lato; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1285; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Oparte na faktach - Rozmowy z katem; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Warto rozmawiać - Polska strachu czy optymizmu?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Rozmowy na temat... - Jak Meteor; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 09:10 Uzak (Uzak) 105'; dramat kraj prod.Turcja (2002); reż.:Nuri Bilge Ceylan; wyk.:Muzaffer Ozdemir, Emin Toprak, Zuhal Gencer Erkaya, Nazan Kirilmis, Feridun Koc; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Rosja - Polska - 52 procent; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Rosja - Polska - Bajka; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Urocza katastrofa. Babilon (Sweet Disaster. Babylon) 13'; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1986); reż.:David Sproxton, Peter Lord; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Symfonie Beethovena pod dyrekcją Leonarda Bernsteina - (1) (Beethoven, Symphonie Nr. 1 C - dur opus 21); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1981); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Rytmy serca - Reggae - Muzyka Jamajki (Beats of the heart - Roots Rock Reggae); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1977); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Grock - najsłynniejszy skecz (Grock - his famous sketch); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Horror w Wesołych Bagniskach; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Joanna Szczepkowska, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Krystyna Feldman, Roman Kłosowski, Alosza Awdiejew, Grzegorz Damięcki, Nina Andrycz i inni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Osjan; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Strefa sztuki - Jan Zachwatowicz; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Teledyski Luzu - Jan Bo. i Big Cyc; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 18:30 Rozmowy istotne - Wiesław Myśliwski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Reżyserzy - Francois Truffaut. Autobiografia (Francois Truffaut une autobiographie) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); reż.:Anne Andreu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Nobuyuki Tsuji na XV Międzynarodowym Konkursie Pianistycznym im. Fryderyka Chopina; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Rigoletto (Rigoletto); opera kraj prod.Niemcy (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Polski film fantastyczny - Mąż pod łóżkiem 26'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Bronisław Pawlik, Irena Szczurowska, Roman Wilhelmi, Marian Jastrzębski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Kino krótkich filmów - Beznamiętne chwile (Passionless moments) 11'; film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Australia (1983); reż.:Jane Campion, Gerard Lee; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Strefa - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 39 - Domino Records III; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Strefa - Czworo amerykańskich kompozytorów - Meredith Monk (Four American Composers: Meredith Monk); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1983); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Prognoza pogody 86'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Antoni Krauze; wyk.:Halina Buyno Łoza, Zofia Cegiełkowska, Barbara Chojecka, Eugenia Horecka, Henryka Janikowska, Lena Wilczyńska, Jerzy Block, Włodzimierz Kwaskowski, Jan Łopuszniak, Mieczysław Łoza; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 02:45 Rozmowy istotne - Wiesław Myśliwski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Czytelnia odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Hurricane Festival 2005 - Queens of the Stone Age (Queens of the Stone Age); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 07:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz Rosja -Grecja 09:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz Litwa - Niemcy 11:20 Koszykówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz Chorwacja - Hiszpania 13:30 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz Udinese Calcio - SSC Napoli 15:40 Koszykówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz Polska - Francja 17:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz Słowenia - Polska 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz Polska - Włochy 22:00 Boks Gala w Teksasie - waga musza Michael Carbajal - Tomas Cordoba 00:10 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy TVN 24 05:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 05:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:50 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:20 Polska i świat - magazyn 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Dzień po dniu - magazyn 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:25 Dzień po dniu - magazyn 00:00 Powtórki programów TVN Turbo 06:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 07:00 Rower - magazyn 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Bez kompromisów - magazyn 08:30 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 09:30 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 10:00 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 10:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 11:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:25 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:20 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:35 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:05 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 14:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:55 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 15:25 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 15:50 Sporrrt - magazyn 16:20 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:35 Boks XXI - magazyn bokserski 17:00 Two Guys Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:15 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 18:45 Jazda Polska - magazyn 19:15 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Akta zbrodni - serial sensacyjny 20:30 Akta zbrodni - serial sensacyjny 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 21:45 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 22:15 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 23:30 Two Guys Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 01:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 01:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 02:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny TV Puls 05:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 06:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 07:30 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 31 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 08:30 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 32 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 09:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 151 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 10:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 12:30 Rzadki okaz - program publicystyczny 13:10 Abel, twój brat - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Nasfeter, wyk. Filip Łobodziński, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Henryk Gołębiewski, Roman Mosior Polska 1970 15:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 16 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 16:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 33 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 17:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 34 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 18:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 152 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 19:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 44 USA 1985 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Sam na sam - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Piotr Fronczewski, Stanisława Celińska, Stanisław Gawlik Polska 1977 22:30 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 16 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 23:30 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 00:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 44 USA 1985 00:50 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 01:25 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 02:10 Magazyn przyrodniczy 02:30 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 03:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 03:30 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 04:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 04:35 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Para w kuchni: Dynia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Francuskie grzanki i żaba w dziurze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 08:10 Julie gotuje: Dorsz gotowany na parze po chińsku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 69 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Delia na lato: Lato pełne owoców - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 09:20 Na słodko 2: Ananas - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 09:45 Słodki drań: Wariacje z jabłkiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 10:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny 10:40 Dania w pół godziny: Florencja odc. 32 11:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja bez nerwów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Para w kuchni: Dynia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Francuskie grzanki i żaba w dziurze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 13:45 Martha 2: Richard Simmons - talk show odc. 3 14:30 Julie gotuje: Dorsz gotowany na parze po chińsku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 69 14:35 Na słodko 2: Wanilia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 15:00 Para w kuchni: Schabowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 15:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 15:55 Bosonoga Contessa: Lodowato o lodach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 16:20 Dania w pół godziny: Wielkanoc - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 16:45 Julie gotuje: Dorsz gotowany na parze po chińsku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 69 16:50 Delia na lato: Wegetariańskie lato - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 17:25 Surfing po menu 4: Marlborough - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Sophie Grigson i Frank Bordoni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 18:25 Nagi szef: Przedterminowe święta - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 7 19:00 Julie gotuje: Dorsz gotowany na parze po chińsku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 69 19:05 Martha 2: Przyprowadź swojego buldoga - talk show odc. 4 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Placuszki dla Snorleya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 20:00 Szef kuchni!: Nowy model - serial komediowy odc. 14 Wlk. Brytania 1993 20:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Kaczka po pekińsku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 21:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 21:30 Surfing po menu 4: Gisborne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 22:00 Dania w pół godziny: Wielkanoc - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 22:25 Jamie w domu: Cukinia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 22:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 1 23:45 Sobota w kuchni: Curtis Stone i Rachel Allen - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 00:15 Telesprzedaż 01:20 Nagi szef: Randka - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 01:50 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 02:15 Dania w pół godziny: Wielkanoc - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 02:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 03:05 Słodki drań: Tureckie słodkości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 03:35 Para w kuchni: Schabowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 04:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Lodowato o lodach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 04:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 04:55 Dania w pół godziny: Wielkanoc - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 Canal + 07:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:20 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 15 USA 1989 07:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08:00 Leila Chaled - terrorystka - film dokumentalny reż. Lina Makboul, wyk. Szwecja 2006 09:05 Port lotniczy - film katastroficzny reż. George Seaton, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Dean Martin, Jean Seberg, Jacqueline Bisset USA 1970 11:25 Sekret - dramat obyczajowy reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Antonina Gordon-Górecka, Halina Golanko, Piotr Fronczewski, Krzysztof Kowalewski Polska 1973 12:50 Klejnot Nilu - film przygodowy reż. Lewis Teague, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Michael Douglas, Danny DeVito, Spiros Focas, Avner Eisenberg, Paul David Magid, Howard Jay Patterson USA 1985 14:40 Stan wewnętrzny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Tchórzewski, wyk. Marian Opania, Krystyna Janda, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Jan Englert Polska 1983 16:15 Podwójne zagrożenie - film sensacyjny reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Bruce Greenwood, Ashley Judd, Annabeth Gish USA/Niemcy/Kanada 1999 18:05 Ostatnie wakacje - komedia reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. Queen Latifah, LL Cool J, Gérard Depardieu, Alicia Witt USA 2006 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 16 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Rockefeller Plaza 30: Nagrody Source - serial komediowy odc. 16 USA 2006 21:30 Premiera Eureka - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Peter O'Fallon, USA 2006 22:20 Hot Shots! - komedia sensacyjna reż. Jim Abrahams, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Valeria Golino, Kevin Dunn, Lloyd Bridges, Cary Elwes, Kristy Swanson, Efrem Zimbalist jr USA 1991 23:50 Trzy pogrzeby Melquiadesa Estrady - western reż. Tommy Lee Jones, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Barry Pepper, Julio Cedillo, Dwight Yoakam USA/Francja 2005 01:55 Odliczanie - film sensacyjny reż. Jewgienij Lawrientiew, wyk. Aleksiej Makarow, Wiaczesław Razbiegajew, Louise Lombard, Jegor Pozenko Rosja 2004 03:45 Tabu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Barański, wyk. Grażyna Szapołowska, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Olaf Lubaszenko Polska 1987 Canal + Film 08:30 Concorde - Port lotniczy '79 - film sensacyjny reż. David Lowell Rich, wyk. Sylvia Kristel, Alain Delon, Robert Wagner, George Kennedy USA 1979 10:30 Jak to się robi - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 2006 12:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 15 USA 1989 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Duma i uprzedzenie - musical reż. Andrew Black, wyk. Orlando Seale, Kam Heskins, Lucilla Sola, Kelly Stables USA 2003 14:55 Przez ogień - film obyczajowy reż. Michael Phelan, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, Melina Kanakaredes, JoBeth Williams, Pablo Schreiber USA 2005 16:30 Lokatorka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Shainee Gabel, wyk. John Travolta, Scarlett Johansson, Gabriel Macht, Deborah Kara Unger USA 2004 18:30 Dynastia smoka - film przygodowy reż. Matt Codd, wyk. Federico Castelluccio, Dion Basco, Aaron Hendry, Stana Katic USA 2006 20:00 16 przecznic - film sensacyjny reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Bruce Willis, Mos Def, Alfre Woodard, David Morse USA/Niemcy 2006 21:40 Doom - horror SF reż. Andrzej Bartkowiak, wyk. Karl Urban, The Rock, Rosamund Pike, Dexter Fletcher Wlk. Brytania/Czechy/Niemcy/USA 2005 23:25 Rockefeller Plaza 30: Nagrody Source - serial komediowy odc. 16 USA 2006 23:50 Eureka - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Peter O'Fallon, USA 2006 00:35 South Park X - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 1 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 01:00 SuperDeser Tato! - film krótkometrażowy 01:30 Emilia - komedia reż. Piotr Matwiejczyk, wyk. Aleksandra Ząb, Arkadiusz Jakubik, Grzegorz Halama, Jan Machulski Polska 2005 02:50 Malaria - dramat obyczajowy reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Spike Lee, Anthony Quinn, Annabella Sciorra USA 1991 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 07:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 08:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Wisła Kraków - Lech Poznań 10:25 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 11:40 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 11:55 1 na 1: Radosław Gilewicz - magazyn sportowy 12:15 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 12:45 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 13:15 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Finals - finały 15:15 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz PGE GKS Bełchatów - Odra Wodzisław 17:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 18:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 18:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 19:00 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 21:00 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Finals - finały 23:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 23:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 00:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz PGE GKS Bełchatów - Odra Wodzisław 02:35 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 04:35 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 05:10 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Zagłębie Sosnowiec - Jagiellonia Białystok HBO 06:00 Ambitni - komedia reż. Catherine Corsini, wyk. Karin Viard, Eric Caravaca, Jacques Weber, Gilles Cohen Francja 2006 07:30 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 08:00 Duma: Podróż do domu - film przygodowy reż. Carroll Ballard, wyk. Alex Michaeletos, Campbell Scott, Mary Makhatho, Nthabiseng Kenoshi USA 2005 09:40 Mój pierwszy ślub - komedia romantyczna reż. Laurent Firode, wyk. Rachael Leigh Cook, Kenny Doughty, Paul Hopkins, Valerie Mahaffey Kanada 2004 11:10 Cztery amazonki - komedia kryminalna reż. Esmé Lammers, wyk. Monique van de Ven, Monic Hendrickx, Georgina Verbaan, Susan Visser Holandia 2004 12:50 xXx 2: Następny poziom - thriller reż. Lee Tamahori, wyk. Ice Cube, Samuel L. Jackson, Willem Dafoe, Scott Speedman USA 2005 14:30 Polubić czy poślubić - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Matthew Perry, Salma Hayek, Jon Tenney, Tomas Milian USA 1997 16:15 Depeche Mode: Touring the Angel - koncert w Mediolanie 17:20 Tajniak z klasą - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcos Siega, wyk. Nick Cannon, Adrian Young, Art Bonilla, Bart McCarthy USA 2005 18:50 Dżungla - film animowany reż. Steve "Spaz" Williams, wyk. USA 2006 20:10 Premiera Dwie prawdy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Julian Fellowes, wyk. Tom Wilkinson, Emily Watson, Hermione Norris, John Warnaby Wlk. Brytania 2005 21:35 Yamakasi 2: Synowie wiatru - film przygodowy reż. Julien Seri, wyk. Williams Belle, Châu Belle Dinh, Malik Diouf, Yann Hnautra Francja/Wlk. Brytania/Hiszpania 2004 23:10 Pracownik miesiąca - komedia reż. Mitch Rouse, wyk. Matt Dillon, Steve Zahn, Christina Applegate, Andrea Bendewald USA 2004 00:50 Dwie prawdy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Julian Fellowes, wyk. Tom Wilkinson, Emily Watson, Hermione Norris, John Warnaby Wlk. Brytania 2005 02:15 Yamakasi 2: Synowie wiatru - film przygodowy reż. Julien Seri, wyk. Williams Belle, Châu Belle Dinh, Malik Diouf, Yann Hnautra Francja/Wlk. Brytania/Hiszpania 2004 03:50 Pracownik miesiąca - komedia reż. Mitch Rouse, wyk. Matt Dillon, Steve Zahn, Christina Applegate, Andrea Bendewald USA 2004 05:25 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy HBO 2 06:00 V 2006 Concert - koncert 07:10 Biała hrabina - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Ivory, wyk. Ralph Fiennes, Natasha Richardson, Vanessa Redgrave, Lynn Redgrave Wlk. Brytania/USA/Niemcy/Chiny 2005 09:25 Batman: Początek - film sensacyjny reż. Christopher Nolan, wyk. Christian Bale, Michael Caine, Liam Neeson, Katie Holmes USA 2005 11:45 Zathura. Kosmiczna przygoda - film familijny reż. Jon Favreau, wyk. Jonah Bobo, Josh Hutcherson, Tim Robbins, Dax Shepard USA 2005 13:25 Tata i jego czwórka - komedia reż. Claus Bjerre, wyk. Niels Olsen, Kathrine Bremerskov Kaysen, Jakob Wilhjelm Poulsen, Kasper Ruwai Berg Kesje Dania 2005 14:55 Harry Potter i Czara Ognia - film przygodowy reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Robbie Coltrane USA 2005 17:30 Salon piękności - komedia reż. Bille Woodruff, wyk. Queen Latifah, Alicia Silverstone, Kevin Bacon, Andie MacDowell USA 2005 19:15 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem - komedia reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Joel Edgerton, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Sarah-Jane Potts, Nick Frost USA 2005 21:00 Firewall - thriller reż. Richard Loncraine, wyk. Harrison Ford, Paul Bettany, Virginia Madsen, Carly Schroeder USA/Australia 2006 22:45 PitBull - film kryminalny reż. Patryk Vega, wyk. Marcin Dorociński, Krzysztof Stroiński, Janusz Gajos, Weronika Rosati Polska 2005 00:25 Hotel Ziemia Obiecana - dramat obyczajowy reż. Amos Gitai, wyk. Rosamund Pike, Diana Bespechni, Hanna Schygulla, Anne Parillaud Izrael/Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2004 02:00 Firewall - thriller reż. Richard Loncraine, wyk. Harrison Ford, Paul Bettany, Virginia Madsen, Carly Schroeder USA/Australia 2006 03:45 PitBull - film kryminalny reż. Patryk Vega, wyk. Marcin Dorociński, Krzysztof Stroiński, Janusz Gajos, Weronika Rosati Polska 2005 05:25 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 7 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 11:20 Porwanie na żądanie - komedia kryminalna reż. Jeff Byrd, Jeffrey W. Byrd, wyk. Anthony Anderson, Jay Mohr, Kellita Smith, Nicole Ari Parker USA/Kanada 2005 13:00 Magia serc - komedia romantyczna reż. Jeff Oppenheim, wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Marlo Marron, Ivan Martin, Lord Jamar USA 2005 14:35 Mój pierwszy ślub - komedia romantyczna reż. Laurent Firode, wyk. Rachael Leigh Cook, Kenny Doughty, Paul Hopkins, Valerie Mahaffey Kanada 2004 16:10 Porwanie na żądanie - komedia kryminalna reż. Jeff Byrd, Jeffrey W. Byrd, wyk. Anthony Anderson, Jay Mohr, Kellita Smith, Nicole Ari Parker USA/Kanada 2005 17:50 Magia serc - komedia romantyczna reż. Jeff Oppenheim, wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Marlo Marron, Ivan Martin, Lord Jamar USA 2005 19:20 Premiera Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 8 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 20:30 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 12 USA 2006 20:55 Anonimowi Krwiopijcy - komedia reż. Michael Keller, wyk. Paul Popowich, Judith Scott, Michael Madsen, Neil D'Monte USA 2003 22:25 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Jim Carrey, Téa Leoni, Alec Baldwin, Richard Jenkins USA 2005 23:55 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 12 USA 2006 00:20 W krzywym zwierciadle: Poszukiwacze złota - komedia reż. Gary Preisler, wyk. Will Friedle, Chris Owen, Louise Lasser, Renée Taylor USA 2003 01:50 Różowa Pantera - komedia sensacyjna reż. Shawn Levy, wyk. Steve Martin, Kevin Kline, Beyoncé Knowles, Jean Reno USA 2006 Cinemax 06:00 Miłość w obronie własnej - film obyczajowy reż. Rafa Russo, wyk. Ana Fernández, Gustavo Garzón, Andrés Gertrúdix, Manuel Morón Hiszpania 2006 07:40 Pieśń Carli - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Scott Glenn, Oyanka Cabezas Hiszpania/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 1996 09:50 Akrobata - dramat przygodowy reż. Revel Fox, wyk. Ian Van Der Heyden, Craig Palm, Marcel Van Heerden, Kim Engelbrecht RPA 2005 11:25 Nieczyste zagranie - komedia kryminalna reż. Colin Higgins, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Chevy Chase, Marilyn Sokol, Burgess Meredith USA 1978 13:20 Wakacje w domu - komediodramat reż. Jodie Foster, wyk. Holly Hunter, Robert Downey Jr., Anne Bancroft, Geraldine Chaplin USA 1995 15:05 O pelikanie, który chciał być człowiekiem - film familijny reż. Liisa Helminen, wyk. Kari Ketonen, Roni Haarakangas, Inka Nuorgam, Jonna Järnefelt Finlandia 2004 16:40 Miłość w obronie własnej - film obyczajowy reż. Rafa Russo, wyk. Ana Fernández, Gustavo Garzón, Andrés Gertrúdix, Manuel Morón Hiszpania 2006 18:25 4400 - serial SF odc. 22 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 19:10 4400 - serial SF odc. 23 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 20:00 Najlepsze z najlepszych Papierowy księżyc - komediodramat reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Ryan O'Neal, Tatum O'Neal, Madelaine Kahn, John Hillerman USA 1973 22:00 Czysty i trzeźwy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Glenn Gordon Caron, wyk. Michael Keaton, Kathy Baker, Morgan Freeman, Tate Donovan USA 1988 00:05 7 sekund - thriller reż. Simon Fellows, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Tamzin Outhwaite, Tamer Hassan, Pete Lee-Wilson Rumunia/Szwajcaria/Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:40 Druga prawda - dramat sensacyjny reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. Glenn Close, Jeremy Irons, Ron Silver, Annabella Sciorra USA/ Japonia 1990 03:30 Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 5 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 05:00 W blasku Hollywood 2: Pierce Brosnan - magazyn filmowy 05:25 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Królowe krzyku - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06:00 Rzut karny - komedia reż. Roberto Santiago, wyk. Fernando Tejero, María Botto, Marta Larralde, Carlos Kaniowsky Hiszpania 2005 07:45 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Najlepiej opłacane aktorki - magazyn filmowy 08:10 Za cenę marzeń - komediodramat reż. Carlos Iglesias, wyk. Carlos Iglesias, Javier Gutiérrez, Nieve de Medina, Isabel Blanco Hiszpania 2006 09:55 Białe noce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Michaił Barysznikow, Gregory Hines, Helen Mirren, Isabella Rossellini USA 1985 12:10 Moja Sarah - film obyczajowy reż. Gustavo Ron, wyk. Verónica Sánchez, Daniel Guzmán, Manuel Lozano, Fernando Fernán Gómez Hiszpania 2006 13:55 W blasku Hollywood: Julia Roberts - serial dokumentalny 14:20 Pieśń Carli - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Scott Glenn, Oyanka Cabezas Hiszpania/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 1996 16:25 W płomieniach - film obyczajowy reż. Claire Simon, wyk. Camille Varenne, Gilbert Melki, Kader Mohamed, Marion Maintenay Francja 2006 18:15 Rzut karny - komedia reż. Roberto Santiago, wyk. Fernando Tejero, María Botto, Marta Larralde, Carlos Kaniowsky Hiszpania 2005 20:00 Akrobata - dramat przygodowy reż. Revel Fox, wyk. Ian Van Der Heyden, Craig Palm, Marcel Van Heerden, Kim Engelbrecht RPA 2005 21:35 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Adaptacje komiksów - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Między jawą a snem - komedia romantyczna reż. Alfonso Albacete, David Menkes, wyk. Carmen Maura, Alex Brendemühl, Manuel Manquina, Thierry Lhermitte Hiszpania 2004 23:45 Wiatr w oczy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Bruce Jones, Julie Brown, Gemma Phoenix, Ricky Tomlinson Wlk. Brytania 1993 01:15 Dorwać małego - komedia sensacyjna reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. John Travolta, Gene Hackman, Rene Russo, Danny DeVito USA 1995 03:00 Przekleństwo wyspy - thriller reż. Kathryn Bigelow, wyk. Catherine McCormack, Sean Penn, Sarah Polley, Elizabeth Hurley USA 2002 04:55 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 3 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 Ale kino! 08:00 Prawo słabszego - komediodramat reż. Lucas Belvaux, wyk. Eric Caravaca, Patrick Descamps, Lucas Belvaux, Natacha Régnier Belgia/Francja 2006 10:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Dustin Hoffman - serial dokumentalny USA 11:00 Anioł w szafie - film psychologiczny reż. Stanisław Różewicz, wyk. Jerzy Trela, Grażyna Barszczewska, Maria Czubasiewicz, Beata Paluch Polska 1987 12:40 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Hong Kong - film dokumentalny 13:45 Hathi - dramat obyczajowy reż. Philippe Gautier, wyk. Kawadi Makbul, Noorullah, Begum Jamila, Sabu Saab Kanada 1998 15:30 Historia kina: Irlandia - film dokumentalny 16:30 Milczenie lasu - dramat społeczny reż. Bassek Ba Kobhio, Didier Ouenangare, wyk. Eriq Ebouaney, Nadege Beausson-Diagne, Sonia Zembourou, Philippe Mory Francja/Kamerun/Gabon/Republika Środkowoafrykańska 2003 18:10 Victor, syn Dolly - komediodramat reż. James Mangold, wyk. Pruitt Taylor Vince, Shelley Winters, Liv Tyler, Deborah Harry USA 1995 20:00 Festiwale! 13 Tzameti - thriller reż. Géla Babluani, wyk. George Babluani, Pascal Bongard, Aurélien Recoing, Fred Ulysse Francja/Gruzja 2005 21:40 Desperatki - dramat sensacyjny reż. F. Gary Gray, wyk. Jada Pinkett Smith, Queen Latifah, Vivica A. Fox, Kimberly Elise USA 1996 23:50 Diuna - film SF reż. David Lynch, wyk. Kyle MacLachlan, Jürgen Prochnow, Virginia Madsen, José Ferrer USA 1984 02:05 Hamlet - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Almereyda, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Kyle MacLachlan, Sam Shepard, Diane Venora USA 2000 Kino Polska 06:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński 06:05 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński Wypowiedź: Marcel Łoziński 06:20 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński 89 mm od Europy - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1993 06:40 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński Król - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1974 06:55 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński Egzamin dojrzałości - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1979 07:35 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński Żeby nie bolało - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1998 08:35 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński Ćwiczenia warsztatowe - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1986 09:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Magda Teresa Wójcik 09:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Magda Teresa Wójcik Wypowiedź: Magda Teresa Wójcik 09:25 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Magda Teresa Wójcik Przez dziewięć mostów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Małgorzata Lorentowicz, Magda Teresa Wójcik, Witold Dederko, Wiesław Dymny, Henryk Hunko, Tomasz Zaliwski, Franciszek Pieczka: Polska 1971 10:35 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Magda Teresa Wójcik Kim był Joe Louis? - melodramat reż. Juha Rosma, wyk. Anna Majcher, Ilkka Heiskanen, Artur Żmijewski, Magda Teresa Wójcik Polska/Finlandia 1992 12:05 Bareja wieczorową porą 12:10 Bareja wieczorową porą Brunet wieczorową porą - komedia obyczajowa reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Wiesław Gołas, Wojciech Pokora, Ryszard Pietruski Polska 1976 13:55 Przyszłość zaczyna się dzisiaj - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Polska 1972 14:10 Polska 1974 - film dokumentalny reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Polska 1973 14:35 Seans na dwa głosy 14:40 Seans na dwa głosy Wypowiedź: Janusz Majewski, Marek Kondrat 15:15 Seans na dwa głosy Zaklęte rewiry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Roman Wilhelmi, Roman Skamene, Cestimir Randa Polska/ Czechosłowacja 1975 16:55 Seans na dwa głosy Moje miejsce - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1987 17:15 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński 17:20 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński Wypowiedź: Marcel Łoziński 17:35 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński 89 mm od Europy - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1993 17:50 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński Król - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1974 18:10 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński Egzamin dojrzałości - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1979 18:45 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński Żeby nie bolało - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1998 19:50 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński Ćwiczenia warsztatowe - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1986 20:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii 20:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii Twarz anioła - film obyczajowy reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Marek Dudek, Jiri Vrstala, Wojciech Pszoniak, Saturnin Żórawski Polska 1971 22:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii 22:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii Węgry '56 - film dokumentalny wyk. Polska 2006 22:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii Ucieczka - dramat historyczny reż. Livia Gyarmathy, wyk. Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Kolberger, Daniel Olbrychski, Dariusz Kurzelewski Polska/ Węgry/ Niemcy 1996 00:40 Bareja wieczorową porą 00:45 Bareja wieczorową porą Brunet wieczorową porą - komedia obyczajowa reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Wiesław Gołas, Wojciech Pokora, Ryszard Pietruski Polska 1976 02:20 Przyszłość zaczyna się dzisiaj - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Polska 1972 02:30 Polska 1974 - film dokumentalny reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Polska 1973 02:50 Seans na dwa głosy 02:55 Seans na dwa głosy Wypowiedź: Janusz Majewski, Marek Kondrat 03:15 Seans na dwa głosy Zaklęte rewiry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Roman Wilhelmi, Roman Skamene, Cestimir Randa Polska/ Czechosłowacja 1975 04:50 Seans na dwa głosy Moje miejsce - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1987 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Tamta Gwiazdka - film obyczajowy reż. Tony Bill, wyk. Katharine Hepburn, Henry Winkler, Swoosie Kurtz, T.J. Lowther USA 1994 08:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 USA 1998 09:00 Tylko miłość - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. John Erman, wyk. Marisa Tomei, Rob Morrow, Mathilda May, Jeroen Krabbe USA 1998 11:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 31 USA 1999 12:00 Książę i żebrak - film familijny reż. Giles Foster, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Alan Bates, Robert Timmins, Jonathan Timmins USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 14:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 44 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 15:00 Tylko miłość - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. John Erman, wyk. Marisa Tomei, Rob Morrow, Mathilda May, Jeroen Krabbe USA 1998 17:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 31 USA 1999 18:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 44 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 19:00 Czytelnia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Georg Stanford Brown, wyk. Christian Eric Billings, Spencir Bridges, Georg Stanford Brown, Kathryne Dora Brown USA 2005 21:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2004 22:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2005 23:00 Scarlett - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 ost. reż. John Erman, USA 1994 01:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2004 02:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2005 03:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 USA 1998 04:00 Tamta Gwiazdka - film obyczajowy reż. Tony Bill, wyk. Katharine Hepburn, Henry Winkler, Swoosie Kurtz, T.J. Lowther USA 1994 Comedy Central 07:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 504 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:25 Frasier - serial odc. 402 USA 1999 07:50 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 103 Kanada 2004 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 405 USA 1988 08:40 According to Jim odc. 102 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 220 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 221 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 219 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 220 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:40 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 102 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 11:05 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 103 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 11:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 113 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 114 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:15 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 105 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 12:35 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 106 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 420 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 421 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 222 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 223 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 405 USA 1988 15:20 Zdrówko - serial odc. 505 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Frasier - serial odc. 403 USA 1999 16:10 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 104 Kanada 2004 16:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 115 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 116 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:25 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 104 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 422 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 423 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 224 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 225 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 107 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 19:55 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 108 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 20:20 According to Jim odc. 103 20:45 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 203 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 303 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:35 Family guy odc. 103 22:00 Seks w wielkim mieście odc. 106 22:25 Reno 911 odc. 103 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 604 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 315 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 221 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 00:05 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 222 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 00:30 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 110 01:15 Family guy odc. 101 01:40 Family guy odc. 102 02:05 Family guy odc. 103 02:30 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 104 Kanada 2004 02:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 302 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:20 Zdrówko - serial odc. 505 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 03:45 Frasier - serial odc. 403 USA 1999 AXN 06:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 Australia 2001 07:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 2000 08:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2006 09:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:00 The Amazing Race 7 - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 USA 2004 11:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 2000 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 Australia 2001 13:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2006 14:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 15:00 The Amazing Race 7 - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 USA 2004 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 Australia 2001 17:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 2000 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 Australia 1997 19:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 20:05 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 21:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 - serial kryminalny odc. 23 USA/Kanada 2002 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 2001 00:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 01:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 02:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 - serial kryminalny odc. 23 USA/Kanada 2002 03:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 2001 AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 2000 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 1993 15:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 USA/Kanada 2001 16:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 2000 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 2000 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 1993 20:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 USA/Kanada 2001 21:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 2000 22:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 1998 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 7 USA 2001 00:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 1993 01:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 USA/Kanada 2001 02:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 7 USA 2001 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 20 Kanada 1997 11:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 2002 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1987 14:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 21 Kanada/USA 2003 15:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1999 16:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 20 Kanada 1997 17:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 2002 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1987 20:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 21 Kanada/USA 2003 21:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1999 22:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 23:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 19 USA 2002 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1987 02:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 22 Kanada/USA 2003 03:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1999 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Pociągi przyszłości - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Hipopotam - bestia z afrykańskiej rzeki - film przyrodniczy 08:00 Pandy wielkie z gór Qinling - film przyrodniczy 09:00 Geniusz szczura - film przyrodniczy 10:00 Wodospady Iguacu - film przyrodniczy 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Gra o prąd - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Czysta nauka: Siła wybuchu - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Pandy wielkie z gór Qinling - film przyrodniczy 14:00 Geniusz szczura - film przyrodniczy 15:00 Wodospady Iguacu - film przyrodniczy 16:00 Raje na Ziemi: Prehistoryczne tepui w Wenezueli - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Śmierć w Australii - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Port w Rotterdamie - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Superkot - film przyrodniczy 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch wulkanu Świętej Heleny - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Napastnik - film przyrodniczy 22:00 Schwytanie krokodyla zabójcy - film przyrodniczy 23:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Golden Gate - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Napastnik - film przyrodniczy 01:00 Schwytanie krokodyla zabójcy - film przyrodniczy 02:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch wulkanu Świętej Heleny - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Napastnik - film przyrodniczy 04:00 Schwytanie krokodyla zabójcy - film przyrodniczy 05:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Golden Gate - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Ufolągi - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:40 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 20:00 Samurai Jack 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Most odporny na trzęsienia ziemi - San Francisco - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Okręty wojenne - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok ze skrzydłami - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Kajakiem przez wodospad - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevrolet impala '59 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Starożytne promienie śmierci/Sprzątanie po skunksie/Kuloodporny - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Transformacja garbusa - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: Transformacja garbusa - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Most odporny na trzęsienia ziemi - San Francisco - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Okręty wojenne - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok ze skrzydłami - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Kajakiem przez wodospad - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 34 16:00 Superjazda: Superrajd - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Fani czterech kółek: Alfa romeo spider veloce 2000 - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Fani czterech kółek: Alfa romeo spider veloce 2000 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Australia - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Winda śmierci/Maszyna do lewitacji - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 35 21:00 Filmy z linii frontu - film dokumentalny 23:00 Niezwykłe samochody: Supersamochody - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Samochody terenowe - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Stadion Phoenix/Wieżowce w Los Angeles/Surfing - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Prom kosmiczny/Kolejka górska/Stoły bilardowe - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Terminal JetBlue - Lotnisko JFK w Nowym Jorku - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Szkoła letnia - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevrolet impala '59 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Winda śmierci/Maszyna do lewitacji - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Najnowsza technika wojskowa: Wojna przyszłości - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 ost. 07:45 Sieć życia: Rafy koralowe - serial przyrodniczy odc. 8/13 08:20 Uderzenie z powietrza - film dokumentalny 09:30 Przechadzki z architektami: Pekin - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/19 10:05 Sieć życia: Słonie afrykańskie - serial przyrodniczy odc. 1/13 10:35 Sieć życia: Wydra morska - serial przyrodniczy odc. 2/13 11:10 Moje podróżowanie: Anil z Indii, Thiaggo z Brazylii - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 11:40 Sieć życia: Krab skrzypek - serial przyrodniczy odc. 3/13 12:10 Sieć życia: Mrównik - serial przyrodniczy odc. 4/13 12:40 Recepta na przetrwanie: Śmiercionośni posłańcy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/6 13:40 Legendarne zwierzęta: Delfin i człowiek w kapeluszu - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 14:10 Historia faszyzmu: Sny o potędze - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/5 15:15 Klasyczne albumy - Bob Marley - film dokumentalny 16:15 Słońce w nocy: Babcia i dziadek, elektryczność - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/15 16:50 Przechadzki z architektami: Saint-Denis - serial dokumentalny odc. 18/19 17:25 Legendarne zwierzęta: Orangutan, człowiek lasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/13 18:00 Pierwsze stulecie kina - film dokumentalny 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Z nurtem Dunaju - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Everest - człowiek i góra - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/5 20:45 Premiera. Historia Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności: Wynalazki Herona - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 21:45 Premiera. Historia Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności: Machiny wojenne - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/6 22:45 Judith Butler. Filozofia wszelkiego rodzaju... - film dokumentalny 23:45 Przechadzki z architektami: Rio de Janeiro - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/19 00:20 Legendarne zwierzęta: Narwal - morski jednorożec - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/13 00:50 Kim jesteśmy?: Narodziny ludzkiego umysłu - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 01:45 Kim jesteśmy?: Ewolucyjna zawierucha - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 02:40 Przechadzki z architektami: Buchara i Duszanbe - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/19 Fox Life 08:10 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 2 09:00 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 13, Anioły i sterowce USA 2000 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 14, Nie ma jak w domu reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 11, Osobliwa miłość reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Zostawmy to USA 2005 12:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 14, Piramidy na Nilu USA 2000 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 15, Rodzeństwo reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 3 15:25 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Dzięki za pamięć USA 2005 16:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 15, Zmiana planu USA 2000 17:10 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 8, Szczęście bycia damą USA 2003 18:10 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 9, Rok tygrysa USA 2003 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 16, Właściwa rzecz reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 1, Kompletna ciemność reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 10, Pokaz mody reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 21:55 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 11, Poczucie winy reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 22:50 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, O wiele za dużo USA 2005 23:50 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 24:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 13, Bracie, gdzie jesteś? reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 16, Seks, kłamstwa i polityka USA 2000 02:20 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 2 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 10:30 Gimnastyka sportowa Mistrzostwa Świata w Stuttgarcie - 5. dzień 12:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17: Mecz półfinałowy 14:00 Siatkówka kobiet Kwalifikacje do World Grand Prix: Mecz Polska - Niemcy 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet Kwalifikacje do World Grand Prix: Mecz Azerbejdżan - Serbia 16:30 Kolarstwo Vuelta a Espana - 6. etap: Reinosa - Logrono 17:45 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku: Mecze ćwierćfinałowe mężczyzn 18:00 Eurogole Flash - magazyn piłkarski 18:15 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku: Mecze ćwierćfinałowe mężczyzn 20:00 Siatkówka kobiet Kwalifikacje do World Grand Prix: Mecz Turcja - Włochy 21:30 Boks Gala w Moskwie - waga ciężka: Aleksander Powietkin - Larry Donald 22:30 Gimnastyka sportowa Mistrzostwa Świata w Stuttgarcie - 6. dzień 00:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku: Mecze ćwierćfinałowe 01:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku: Mecze ćwierćfinałowe mężczyzn 03:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku: Mecze ćwierćfinałowe mężczyzn MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 10:00 Wspaniałe życie - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 11:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 12:00 Wspaniałe życie - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 13:00 Summer of MTV - letnie hity 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 16:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:30 MTV Making The Movie: kulisy produkcji: Ultimatum Bourne'a 19:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 19:30 Państwo bardzo młodzi - program o młodych parach narzeczeńskich 20:00 Dziewczyny z okładki - w pogoni za karierą 20:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 21:00 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 21:30 Ren i Stimpy - kreskówka 22:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:30 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:00 Przerysowani - serial animowany 23:30 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:00 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 11:30 Hajsometr 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Parot - gra SMS-owa 13:00 Hajsometr 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 18:30 Hajsometr 19:00 Miesiąc z US5 Big In America #4 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 20:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 21:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 21:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Net Charts - dziesiątka najnowszych teledysków 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 07:40 Grupa uderzeniowa - dramat wojenny reż. Delmer Daves, wyk. Gary Cooper, Jane Wyatt, Wayne Morris, Walter Brennan USA 1949 09:45 To jest rozrywka! - film dokumentalny reż. Jack Jr. Haley, wyk. USA 1974 11:55 To jest rozrywka! II - film dokumentalny reż. Gene Kelly, wyk. Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire, Judy Garland, Mickey Rooney USA 1976 14:00 Jak zdobywano Dziki Zachód - western reż. John Ford/Henry Hathaway, wyk. Carroll Baker, Lee J. Cobb, Henry Fonda, Carolyn Jones USA 1962 16:30 Arena - western reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. Gig Young, Jean Hagen, Polly Bergen, Harry Morgan USA 1953 17:45 Cisco Kid - western reż. Luis Valdez, wyk. Jimmy Smits, Cheech Marin, Sadie Frost, Bruce Payne USA 1994 19:30 Gun Glory - western reż. Roy Rowland, wyk. Stewart Granger, Rhonda Fleming, Chill Wills, Steve Rowland USA 1957 21:00 Pat Garrett i Billy Kid - western reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. James Coburn, Kris Kristofferson, Richard Jaeckel, Jason Robards USA 1973 23:05 Pożegnalny walc - melodramat reż. Mervyn LeRoy, wyk. Vivien Leigh, Robert Taylor, Lucile Watson, Virginia Field USA 1940 01:00 Pat Garrett i Billy Kid - western reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. James Coburn, Kris Kristofferson, Richard Jaeckel, Jason Robards USA 1973 03:00 Pożegnalny walc - melodramat reż. Mervyn LeRoy, wyk. Vivien Leigh, Robert Taylor, Lucile Watson, Virginia Field USA 1940 04:50 Skarb Sierra Madre - dramat przygodowy reż. John Huston, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Tim Holt, Walter Huston, Bruce Bennett USA 1948 Zone Europa 08:00 Uściski i pocałunki - dramat reż. Antonio Gárate, wyk. María Bornaechea, Teresa del Olmo, Juan Carlos Díaz, Antonio Gárate, Concha Grau, Apolinar Menor, Antonio Pardo, Ángel Ruiz, Rafael Santamaría, Luis Miguel Seguí Hiszpania 1997 09:45 W razie czego - dramat reż. Alessandro D’Alatri, wyk. Stefania Rocca, Fabio Volo, Gennaro Nunziante, Mino Manni Włochy 2002 11:50 Dni gniewu - western reż. Tonino Valerii, wyk. Lee Van Cleef, Giuliano Gemma, Walter Rilla, Christa Linder, Yvonne Sanson, Lukas Ammann, Andrea Bosic, Ennio Balbo, José Calvo, Giorgio Gargiullo, Anna Orso Włochy/ Niemcy 1967 13:35 Stracciatella - komedia reż. Andras Kern, wyk. Andras Kern, Tamat Meszaros, Eniko Eszenyi, Gyula Benko USA 2007 15:25 Literatura na małym ekranie: Wilde - dramat biograficzny reż. Brian Gilbert, wyk. Stephen Fry, Jude Law, Vanessa Redgrave, Jennifer Ehle Wlk. Brytania 1997 17:30 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 17:55 W razie czego - dramat reż. Alessandro D’Alatri, wyk. Stefania Rocca, Fabio Volo, Gennaro Nunziante, Mino Manni Włochy 2002 20:00 Numer nie z tej ziemi - komedia reż. Richard Shepard, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, David Bowie, Eszter Balint, Andre Gregory, Buck Henry, Viveca Lindfors, Marlee Matlin, Eloy Casados, Michael Bonnabel, James Avery, Susan Mechsner, Leana Hall USA 1991 21:55 Gra Luny - dramat reż. Monica Laguna, wyk. Ana Torrent, Carlos Caniowski, Carlos Bardem, Jose Pedro Carrior Hiszpania 2001 23:35 Niewygodne małżeństwo - film erotyczny reż. Gilbert Pop, wyk. Lou Berger, Loan Laure, Victor Marty, Nina Roberts Francja 2005 01:15 Czego pragnie kobieta - film erotyczny reż. Jacques Dorlis, wyk. Sharly, Monika, Olivier Carre, Lady Shade, Asia, Ashley Francja 2003 02:10 Zakładniczka - thriller reż. Christian Goerlitz, wyk. Suzanne von Borsody, Jurgen Vogel, Sylvester Groth, Oliver Stokowski Niemcy 2003 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 98 Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 14 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 137 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 29 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 21 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 106 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 14 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 137 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 29 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 21 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 137 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 106 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 29 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 21 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 98 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 137 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 29 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 14 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 29 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 29 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 106 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 14 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 97 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 98 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 106 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 Discovery Channel (Niemcy) 5:00 Globe Trekker - Państwa i ludzie 6:00 Die ultimativen ... - Panzer 6:50 Technikwelten - Informacje 7:10 Doctorology - Mit Leslie Nielsen auf Visite - Dermatologie 7:45 Technische Wunderwerke - Aquarium XXL 8:35 Motorrad extrem - Die heißesten Rennen Europas - Stuntriding in Ungarn 9:00 Dirty Jobs - Arbeit, die keiner machen will - Im Schlot 9:40 Globe Trekker - Państwa i ludzie 10:35 Die ultimativen ... - Jagdflugzeuge 11:20 Technikwelten - Informacje 11:45 Doctorology - Mit Leslie Nielsen auf Visite - Ophtalmologie 12:15 American Chopper - Eragon Bike 1 13:10 Mythbusters - Die Wissensjäger - Die Laserwaffe aus der Römerzeit / Beißender Gestank / Was nützt Panzerglas? 14:00 Blue Angels - Loopings in Perfektion - Becoming Blue 14:55 Dangerman - Abenteuer mit Geoff Mackley - Das Feuerloch 15:45 Technische Wunderwerke - H-IIA - Japans Superrakete 16:30 Motorrad extrem - Die heißesten Rennen Europas - Stuntriding in Ungarn 16:55 Der gefährlichste Job Alaskas - Die Serie - Schlaflose Nächte 17:45 Technikwelten - Nauka 18:05 Doctorology - Mit Leslie Nielsen auf Visite - Kardiologie 18:35 American Chopper - Eragon Bike 2 19:25 Dirty Jobs - Arbeit, die keiner machen will - Gewöllegefühle 20:10 Mythbusters - Die Wissensjäger - Der abstürzende Aufzug / Schwebende Leidenschaft 21:05 Chinas Bauten der Superlative - Hangzhou Bay - Brücke fürs neue Jahrtausend 21:55 Chinas Bauten der Superlative - Shanghai - Big Apple des Ostens 22:45 Technik extrem - Informacje 23:35 Abenteuer Survival - In der Sierra Nevada 0:30 Von PacMan bis Cyberspace - Die ultimative Geschichte des Videospiels - Allmachtsphantasien 1:20 Abenteuer Survival - Trügerische Gletscher 2:20 Rusty Haight - Der Unfallspezialist - Totalschaden 3:15 Wettlauf mit dem Tod - Durch Eis und Schnee Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Łódź z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel (Niemcy) z 2007 roku